Chat Policy
Family Guy: TQFS Wikia chat is a way for Wiki users to connect with each other in a relaxed, fun, and dynamic environment. These rules are in place to ensure that the chat room maintains a hospitable environment for all Wiki users to enjoy and feel welcome in. Users must be registered with Wikia and accept their Terms of Use in order to use Chat. Chat Policies When you use the chat, you agree NOT to: # Harass any other members of the wiki. # Post links with explicit sexual, violent, or otherwise offensive content. # Impersonate any other person. This includes making multiple accounts. # Post any personal information about yourself or anyone else. # Ask for personal information (address, password, etc.) from another user. # Excessively type in capital letters. It is considered "yelling" in chat, and overuse is regarded as rude. #* Writing one or two words in all capital letters for emphasis is acceptable #* Typing entire sentences and paragraphs is excessive use of capital letters. # Use "swear words" or vulgar words. #*Some words may be considered "swear" or vulgar by some, but not by others. It is the discretion of the Chat Moderator or Administrator if a word is being used in an offensive manner. # Post an excessive number of emoticons, pictures, emojis, or gifs into chat. Chat is for CHAT. #*Using emoticons, pictures, or emojis in chat more than once per sentence or statement is considered excessive. # Spam. Anything. At all. # Post or spam malicious or inappropriate/vulgar external links. #*This includes excessive links to Family Guy: TQFS blogs. # Role play in chat. #*Using everyday actions such as shrugging or waving is not role playing. #*It becomes role playing when it becomes fictitious or a different persona is being spoken through. #Try to enforce the Chat Policies without Chat Moderator status. #*Failure to heed will result in a temporary chat-ban until the issue is resolved; multiple offenses will result in longer bans from chat #English only in the main chat window. #*If the Chat Moderators can not understand what you are saying, there is no way to no if you are breaking the rules. Family Guy: TQFS Chat is meant to help people find answers for questions and discuss topics pertaining to Family Guy: TQFS. While talking about other topics is okay, as long as they adhere to the rules and policies of the wiki, topics not pertaining to Family Guy: TQFS must be put on hold if Family Guy: TQFS topics arise. This includes, but is not limited to, television shows, movies, other video games, and music. Other Policies *Users should use common sense and respect each other. If a user wants to be treated well they should treat others well in return. *The Wikia chat system allows for users to "private message" with each other, which is hard for the Wiki Staff to moderate. The same rules outlined above for Main Chat apply in Private Messaging. Banning *Family Guy: TQFS Wikia Staff retain the right to ban a user from chat and/or from editing the Wiki itself (including posting comments) if the user does not conform to the policies outlined above. *Disciplinary action against breaking or violating the Chat Policies can be viewed on the Chat Moderators page. Contacting Staff *See Administrators Trivia We also have our own built-in Emoticons. See the link for the list of emoticons. Have fun like responsible Quahog citizens! (^_^) Credits *This page was copied and modified to conform with Family Guy: TQFS Wikia Community from The TribeZ Wikia, the DragonVale Wikia and the Tiny Village Wikia. Category:Browse